


What a Relief

by GrrraceUnderfire



Series: Coming of Age: Peter Newkirk's Journey [5]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Cranky boy, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire
Summary: Peter Newkirk's crush on Anja has him in a constant state of agitation. He might actually be able to get some relief if annoying adults didn't have to barge in on him with their opinions, advice, and interruptions.This is a missing scene from Peter and Anja, chapter 13. It fits after the first section, when Newkirk is feeling annoyed by a conversation with Colonel Hogan. This is my "hold my beer" response to a challenge issued by my friend FicFanFun.
Series: Coming of Age: Peter Newkirk's Journey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	What a Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FicFanFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFanFun/gifts).



Peter Newkirk went to bed very, very cross with Colonel Hogan.

He was coming up on four bloody years in this place, sacrificing himself for his country. He’d been doing that since he was a lad of fourteen. Yes, Peter knew he was a liar, a thief, a sneak, and a scoundrel. But he was British through and through and he wanted to win this war. He took his work very seriously. He didn’t fuss or cry or complain. He just did the job.

Then along came Anja. And yes, he was a little distracted by her. She was pretty and nice and easy to talk to and work with. And young like him, not old and boring like everyone around him. And her breasts and her bum… well, he was a man, wasn’t he? He couldn’t stop thinking about them.

As Peter undressed in front of his bunk in a dark barracks late at night, he heard Carter turn over in his sleep and grunt something. His hand slapped Peter’s leg on its way to the floor; Peter tucked it back onto the bunk. Carter’s hair was all floppy in front of his face and Peter smiled. All right, Carter wasn’t too old. But everyone else was. No one understood what it was like to be eighteen and to finally meet someone.

To him, Anja was the prettiest girl at the Hitler Youth rally. All the boys had noticed the new girl who was supposed to be his sister, and Martin, the popular boy “Arno” had connected to immediately, had gone on about her at some length. He was a good-looking lad, that Martin, and very funny and easy to laugh with. Peter wished he had more friends like him. Not old gits like these. Even LeBeau was old, but at least he remembered what it was like to be young, even if he ran out of energy after two or three hours of playing football.

But Colonel Hogan was the worst. He was nearly thirty-six, for Chrissake. Twice Peter’s age. And he was so bossy. Granted, he was the boss, but it didn’t mean he had to tell Peter what to do about every bloody thing.

“Pace yourself,” he had said. What did that even mean? They were just kissing and touching a little bit. Anja's breasts felt so soft except for that bit in the middle; Peter liked he way it popped up when he stroked it. And Colonel Hogan never paced himself when it came to women. He just shagged them, one after the next. Everyone knew that. Who was he kidding?

Peter laid down on his bunk and faced the wall. He was pretty sure everyone was asleep, and he would try to be quiet. He wasn’t always successful, but if everyone was asleep it shouldn’t matter.

He began with a long, easy stroke while he continued running through the grievances in his head. “If you don’t understand what that means, talk to LeBeau,” Colonel Hogan had said.

Well, he _had_ talked to LeBeau. A lot, and about everything. Louis knew that he and Anja weren’t, well, doing that. Not yet. They had just kissed for the first time. But LeBeau knew that one thing led to another, especially for a grownup man of eighteen. He knew Peter was ready, or he probably did, Peter decided. And LeBeau had told Peter a whole year ago about all sorts of things that most boys probably didn't understand about women. Peter knew heaps and heaps about women.

“Treat her like a lady,” Colonel Hogan had said. Peter quickened his stroke, taking a moment to wet his thumb and run it over the tip. Ah, that was very nice indeed. He let his thumb linger there. Tiny little rubs.

She _is_ a lady, he thought fiercely. And Peter Newkirk _knew_ how to treat a lady; LeBeau had seen to that. No thanks to you, he grumbled to Imaginary Hogan. You never tell me anything about women.

He was not too young to understand things. No, Colonel Hogan was too old and too embarrassed to talk to him, that was all. Everytime he looked at Anja, he wanted to be closer to her, and she knew that. She wanted it too. She had kissed _him_ , hard. He liked that about her. She knew what she liked. The Colonel must have seen that. Maybe he was just jealous because Anja liked him so much.

Peter was still figuring it out, but he knew he liked Anja. And breasts. Definitely breasts. He ran his thumb over the tip again and could feel a little bit of wetness starting to come up there. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave himself a long stroke. He spit in his hand and picked up the pace, thrusting his hips into the sensation. 

Then he heard the bunkbed entrance rattling. Oh, bloody hell. He had a good stiffie going and he was getting close. He bent his knees and pulled his hands up over the blanket in case Colonel Hogan came to check on him. Because sometimes he did that, like Peter was just a stupid kid who couldn’t even put himself to bed. He shut his eyes and hoped the Colonel would just walk past him. He hoped he could start up again quickly, before he lost it.

But Hogan didn’t walk past him. He stooped when he got to the bunk and rearranged Carter, who was probably hanging off the bunk with limbs splayed everywhere. Then he reached up and laid a hand on Peter’s chest like he wanted to make sure he was still breathing. Well, he was Peter’s guardian, after all. He was in charge of making sure Peter stayed alive. Peter wasn’t sure why, because he really wanted to finish what he’d started, but he decided not to fake being asleep. He turned his head to look at Colonel Hogan and gave him a tight smile.

The Colonel responded with a very warm smile of his own, and a hand running through Peter’s hair. “Get to sleep,” he said softly, “it’s been a long day.” He pulled the blanket up under Peter’s chin and patted his chest, and suddenly Peter couldn’t be too angry anymore. Yes, he wanted to get back to what he was doing before he was interrupted, but… well, he didn’t know what. It was Colonel Hogan and they were alone. They could talk for just a minute. That would be alright.

“Sir, is Kinch coming up?” he asked.

“Not for an hour or two,” Hogan said. “He’s transmitting details from the cargo manifests. He’ll be up later.” He smiled. He knew Peter worried about everyone.

“Sir?” he asked again. This time he reached out and laid a hand on Colonel Hogan’s arm. Not his hand or anything, because he was grownup. Just his arm.

“Yeah? What’s up, Peter?”

“How did you know the first time you were in love?” Peter asked.

Hogan laughed. “It would have been hard to miss. It hit me like a ton of bricks. All I wanted to do was be with her, talk to her, talk about her.” He tousled Peter’s hair. “You’re in love, Peter,” he said. “It happens to the best of us. Anja’s a sweet girl, and she’s crazy about you too.”

Peter smiled shyly at Hogan, enjoying the sensation of having his head stroked. “I’ll be good to her, Sir. And Louis has already talked to me about, um, protection.”

Hogan looked astonished. “Really?” he asked.

Peter nodded solemnly. “Yes, Gov, I know what to do. When, when, when the time comes, I mean. B-b-because it hasn’t c-come yet.”

“Well, that’s very responsible of you, Peter. I’m glad to know you’re thinking ahead.” He paused. “I still don’t want you to rush it, Peter. Intimacy is a big decision. You’re young. You have time.”

“Yes, Sir. But you d-d-do it all the time, don’t you? Wwwith llllladies, I mean.”

Hogan’s heart sank, but he masked it. “Yes, and you’ve pointed it out to me several times,” he said, forcing a grin. “Spreading yourself around is not always the best idea. Less is more, Peter. So, um, do as I say, not as I do, OK?” He ran a hand over his hair as he said it.

“Yes, Sir. G-g-g-good night, Sir,” Peter said. He bit his lip and contemplated that thought.

“’Night, Peter, sleep tight,” Hogan replied.

Peter turned back onto his side and sighed. The Colonel was right; it had been a long day. And a long day required relief. Tight relief so he could sleep. Because he was an adult, with adult needs. There was nothing wrong with a man doing what he was doing. It wasn’t just for kids, no matter what some people thought.

But he’d have to start all over. He closed his eyes, evened out his breathing and took himself in hand. It didn’t take long. He started out thinking about Anja and gave himself a series of long, lovely strokes, imagining her soft little hand was doing the work, not his. But he didn’t want to be disrespectful of her.

So he shifted his thoughts to that evening at the Hitler Youth rally, and how he and Martin had put their heads together to talk about a few of the girls. Which ones had the best bums and the best breasts and would be the most forthcoming after the rally broke up. He saw the two of them, side by side and laughing, arms touching, as they thought about the girls, and remembered a pleasing scent of soap and sweat. They both knew they were handsome and charming; girls always noticed and liked Peter, and he could see Martin was the same. It would be good to have a handsome friend his own age. They could run and kick a football about and wrestle.

Peter tightened his grip and pumped harder at that thought and enjoyed the idea of having someone, a lad his own age, to compare notes about girls with. He wet his fingers and glided them over his tip, feeling his pleasure intensifying. His thoughts clicked to Anja's breasts and he imagined pressing his mouth to them and feeling their softness with his tongue, but he shifted his mind so as not to embarrass her. He thought of all the times he'd sat in the cooler, alone or with another lad, just relaxing and pumping away. Having a willy meant there was always something to play with and he wondered how girls managed without one. He wondered if Martin was the kind of boy who would be embarrassed by wanking side by side or if he would like it. Maybe they would finish at the same time and have a good laugh and not make a big deal about it. Yes, he thought they would. He could just tell with some people.

He took in a deep breath and could feel an easy hum traveling up and down his spine. Suddenly he could feel everything in the world disappear but the six inches (almost, probably) that were in his hand, and especially the soft, velvety tip. He concentrated his caresses there, arched his back with pleasure, and sensed relief arriving. Then he wrapped his hand tighter and thought about another hand pumping him and sped up his faps until he got what he needed: intense satisfaction and a rolling wave of release. And he’d been almost entirely polite about Anja, he thought as his eyes drooped shut.

He was working hard and was out very late at night and was trying to do everything expected of him, and he was really very, very tired. He fell asleep with his hand stroking his balls and his palm very squishy.

As Kinch came into the barracks an hour later, he stopped exactly where Colonel Hogan had paused earlier. He pushed Carter’s arm and leg back into the bunk and rearranged his blanket. 

Then Kinch stood to look at Newkirk, shook his head and laughed. He pulled Peter’s nightshirt down to cover his bum, tugged his blanket up over his back and chest, and pressed a handkerchief into his hand. With luck, he would figure out its purpose by morning and use the goddamn thing before he put his sticky hand anywhere else.

Peter had been pretty cranky when he came back in from the night's mission, but Kinch was certain the edge would be gone when morning arrived.


End file.
